Anime Scene 6
*Teresa arc: ** 5: Teresa ** 6: Teresa and Clare ** 7: Marked for Death ** 8: Awakening Cold open Flashback: Teresa names the mysterious girl Clare after one of the the twin goddesses, Teresa and Clare. Teresa speculates that Clare's parents wanted to to have the goddess' traits. As they journey through the wilderness, Lig follows. New home Teresa and Clare finally reach the village of Rokut, where Teresa intends to leave Clare. Stalker That night, Teresa encounters Lig in the forest. Possessing low self-esteem, Teresa apathetically consents to Lig's sexual advances, but Clare attacks him with a by stick. When Lig beats Clare, Teresa uses his sword to frighten him away. Clare hugs Teresa's exposed stigma, such is her lover for Teresa. Only then does Teresa realize that Clare was only trying to comfort her back in Teo. Now they bond as mother and daughter. Rokut 'New family' The next day, Teresa buys Clare new clothes. Outside the dress shop, Teresa kills a Yoma. But when Teresa finds a new family for Clare, Clare throws away her new outfit. But Teresa leaves Clare with her new family. Rokut 'Deadly return' As Teresa climbs a mountain road, a dust cloud hovers below—the bandit gang gallops toward Rokut. She realizes the Yoma inadvertently protected Rokut. She rushes back. Rokut ablaze, most of the villagers are dead. Teresa catches Lig dragging an unconscious Clare. She cuts off Lig's other hand, then bisects him in two. Studio profiles of Lig 'Sword-fight' Boss challenges Teresa with his Falcon Sword, the "blade" made of a series of segments that stretch apart. The sword has whip-like properties, enabling Boss to reach several meters. But Teresa defeats him anyway. But from a roof-top, Orsay sees everything. Clare awakens amid the slaughtered gang. End of bandit gang Execution 'Question of concern' Day. An execution party of five warriors surround Teresa. Orsay restrains Clare. When Teresa asks what is to become of Clare, Orsay says that is of no concern of her. Teresa then paralyzes the warriors with non-lethal wounds. 'New orders' As Teresa and Clare leave, Orsay orders Ermita to send warriors No. 2–5 to find and purge Teresa. Additional details 'Cast' *'Teresa:' Deborah Weigert (de), Christine Auten (en-us), Claudine Grémy (fr), Dania Cericola (it), Romi Park (ja), Pinky Rebucas (tl) *'Clare:' Lisa Mitsching (child de), Cherami Leigh (child en-us), Houko Kuwashima (child ja), Kim Pomeda (child tl) *'Lig:' Michael Iwannek (de), Jerry Jewell (en-us), Federico Zanandrea (it), Ginpei Sato (ja) *'Boss:' Charles Baker (en-us), Tomokazu Seki (ja) *'Orsay:' Axel Lutter (de), David Trosko (en-us), Houchu Ohtsuka (ja) *'Ermita:' Lutz Schnell (de), Bill Jenkins (en-us), Cho (ja) 'Video' *France version of Teresa and Clare in nighttime forest *Germany version of same sequence *Japan version of Boss challenging Teresa References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Anime